1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coin dispenser for a slot machine in which coins, discharged from a discharge outlet, are received with a paper cup after inserting paper money into a paper money inlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior coin dispenser for a slot machine which discharges the prescribed number of coins through a discharge outlet when paper money is inserted into a paper money inlet, the coins discharged through the discharge outlet are received in a tray whose internal surface is curved like that of a ball and a player scoops up the coins for moving them to a paper cup.
However, scooping up the coins in the tray makes hands dirty and is unsanitary. Furthermore operating the slot machine with dirty hands makes the machine dirty.